


Happy Birthday

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G/E fluff. George spends his birthday alone, but Elliot finds a way to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

George groaned softly in protest as his alarm clock shrieked. Grumbling, he reached over and pressed the off button before dragging himself out of bed.

He was forty-five today. He didn't like it, though. Birthdays weren't special unless there was someone to celebrate them with, and he sure as hell didn't have anyone. None of his co-workers knew his birthday, and he couldn't think of any way he could tell them what day his birthday was without sounding like he was desperate for attention.

His family had cut him off long ago, and while he had friendly acquaintances, he didn't have anyone close enough to call a friend. The closest thing he had was his Maine Coon cat, Wally.

So, without anyone to make the day special, he generally saw his birthdays as just an annoyance. It wasn't that he felt old, but he felt old _er_. And the thoughts would just continue to bother him for the rest of the day.

He made himself some eggs and bacon and sat down at the table. Wally began sniffing at his plate, and George rolled his eyes before feeding him a strip of bacon. He didn't know of another cat who liked meat other than fish, but his just couldn't get enough of it.

"You're going to get fat, you know," George grumbled at him. "Actually, you already are. You're huge."

Wally hissed and batted his paw at him. "Okay, I didn't mean it," George sighed. "You look perfect for a cat." Wally meowed softly and nuzzled his hand.

George finished his meal quickly and got dressed. After petting Wally one more time, he grabbed his medical bag and drove towards the 16th precinct.

George glanced at his files. He was going to interview a serial rapist who was claiming to be suffering from schizoaffective disorder. He doubted the man met the criteria, though.

He stood and walked towards the interrogation room. Elliot followed him, intending to supervise the interview. Turning towards him, Elliot said, "Hey doc, be careful."

George nodded, not knowing what had prompt the sudden concern. Elliot certainly wasn't cold, but he very rarely expressed such concern for anyone besides his partner, let alone him. "I will be. Thank you, detective," He said nonchalantly. They walked inside the room.

The session seemed to be going normally. The suspect seemed too calm and collected for someone with schizoaffective disorder who had just gotten back on his meds. He was probably faking, and the unnecessary antipsychotics would do him more harm than good. Glancing at the suspect again, George came to the conclusion that the man was perfectly sane.

Naturally, the suspect lunged the instant George turned to the defense attorney to give his opinion. Fortunately, Elliot pulled him away immediately, before he could hurt George. "Get away from him, you bastard!" Elliot yelled.

Elliot pinned him to the wall, and he would have hurt him if George hadn't said, "Elliot, let him go!"

Olivia stepped in and removed the suspect from the room, while George once again looked at the defense attorney and said, "His symptoms don't match the criteria for schizoaffective disorder. He's perfectly sane." With that, he and Elliot retreated from the room.

"You okay, doc?" Elliot asked worriedly once they were out of earshot.

George blinked confusedly at the tone in Elliot's voice. Elliot still sounded panicked- he couldn't figure out what had caused the sudden concern for him. "I'm fine, detective," George said.

"Please, um... Please call me Elliot," He replied. George nodded, trying to conceal the fact that he was trying to psychoanalyze Elliot. His own feelings for the detective aside, it was starting to look almost like...

Like Eliot cared. And not just like a co-worker, either. Like a _friend_. Maybe even something more than that.

"Elliot," George said, nodding once, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Yeah. No problem." Elliot rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. "So, I'll see you later, doc."

"Please, call me George," He said, smiling.

"George. See you."

As George watched Elliot walk away, he couldn't help but wish that Elliot knew what today was, so that he could ask him to join him for a drink or _something._ Sighing wistfully, he walked back up to his office to fill out some paperwork.

George spent that night alone, as always. He bought himself a cupcake from the grocery store and put a candle in it. He blew out the candles on the cupcake, sighing inwardly as he made his wish. He didn't believe in wishing or luck or anything similar, of course; he hadn't since he was eight years old. But he still made a birthday wish, every year.

Then he ate most the cupcake, letting Wally have a fourth of it.

He poured himself a glass of wine and watched an old movie, and he wondered what Elliot would have done if he had known that today was George's birthday. Would he have just said an awkward "Happy Birthday!" or would he have done something more? Would he have taken George out to celebrate? Would he have invited anyone, or would it be just them?

He could already feel Elliot's lips on his. He had pictured it for so long that it came to him effortlessly. Elliot would walk up to him and embrace him, then Elliot would tilt his chin up and press his lips against his...

"It's not going to happen, so STOP," He muttered irritatedly at himself. He smiled sadly at Wally's questioning look and scratched his ears. "Celebrating a birthday with you is just fine. Isn't it?" He asked as Wally purred.

When the movie ended at 11:00, he walked to his bedroom and fell asleep with Wally lying on his head.

Three nights later, George and Elliot were the last ones in the building. George was on his way out of the building, but he stopped in the squad room to give Elliot a profile. Once that was done, he walked out the door, wanting to go home and make some sandwiches. He didn't even notice that he had dropped his wallet.

Elliot tried to call George back, but he was already out of earshot. He quickly retrieved George's wallet and took the driver's license out, so that he could drive it to George's apartment.

He frowned when he saw that George's date of birth was March fourth, 1966. March fourth was three days ago...

He bit his lip furiously as he realized that he had never even bothered to ask George when his birthday was. If he'd known...

Coming to a decision quickly, he stood and walked to his car. He drove to the grocery store and got a few balloons, a cake, and some candles, then he drove to the address listed on George's license. He entered the apartment building and knocked on George's door.

"Elliot?" George asked, eyeing the cake and balloons he was carrying. "What's going on?"

"You dropped your wallet," Elliot informed him. "I thought you might need it back. And, um..."

"Yes?" George asked.

"Your birthday was three days ago," Elliot deadpanned.

"So?" George asked, shrugging.

"Well... Everyone should have someone with them on their birthday. It's a little too late for that now, but I want to make up for it," Elliot said. He handed the balloons to George. "Happy birthday, George."

George smiled, holding on to the balloons. "Thank you, Elliot. Would you like to come inside?" He asked.

Elliot nodded and said, "Yes, please."

George stepped back to let Elliot in. He guided Elliot towards the kitchen and beckoned him to sit down. Elliot put the candles in the cake and lit them, smiling apologetically as he warned, "I can't sing, so I'm not going to try."

George grinned and said, "That's fine." Elliot grinned back and cut the cake up, handing them each half. Wally jumped onto the table and tried to steal George's portion.

"Down, Wally!" George chided.

Elliot snorted. "That is one spoiled cat."

"You're telling me," George said, rolling his eyes. "I think I can say I know what kids are like, now."

George found himself feeling overwhelmingly happy. He certainly hadn't meant to drop his wallet, but it was already the best mistake of his life. He felt more bubbly than he had in years, because it seemed like the wish he had made on his birthday was coming true. Even if this was as far as it went, it was enough.

Elliot finished his cake and waited for George. Then he stood, motioning George to do the same. Confusedly, George stayed still and waited.

Then Elliot embraced him tightly, and it wasn't just a friendly hug. It was definitely a lover's hug.

"Elliot?" George asked, returning the embrace.

"George?" Elliot replied teasingly.

"I... my wish came true," George whispered, shocked. He hadn't thought it would work, but now But this time, what he wanted was actually _happening._

"What did you wish for?" Elliot asked, tightening his grip on his shoulders.

"Proof that you do care after all. As more than a friend," George said softly. "Elliot... I think, I think I love you."

"You think? Well, I KNOW," Elliot said, cupping George's cheeks.

George swallowed. "I do know, actually. I just didn't want to rush," He said.

"Too late," Elliot said, smiling. He tilted George's chin up and kissed him gently, passionately.

George smiled into the kiss and returned it. Elliot began to lick his lips, and when George opened his mouth to moan, Elliot shoved his tongue in his mouth, tasting every surface. After a few moments he coaxed George's tongue, and George took the invitation, exploring Elliot's mouth. He tasted like cake, but there was also a minty taste and something else that he couldn't identify.

He pulled away, panting for breath, and rested his head over Elliot's heart. "Your heart's fast," He said quietly.

"That would be your fault," Elliot told him.

George chuckled softly and relaxed into Elliot's embrace, feeling a happiness that radiated through his body. "Thank you, Elliot," He murmured.

"You're welcome, George. Happy late birthday," Elliot said.

George was about to kiss him again, when he felt Wally rubbing his head against his leg. He smiled and picked him up, then turned to Elliot and sighed, "It's his bedtime, which means it's mine too." He paused for a moment and asked, hesitantly, "Do you want to stay?"

Elliot considered for a moment before nodding. "Let's go."

They walked to George's bedroom and removed their shoes, socks, and belts before climbing into bed, Wally settled between them. Elliot petted Wally a few times, but he stopped when he hissed angrily and tried to bite Elliot's hand.

"He doesn't like anyone but me," George said, laughing. He laced his fingers with Elliot's and rested his head on Elliot's shoulder.

Even if it wasn't technically his birthday, George thought, this was still the best one he'd ever had.


End file.
